The Dark Allied (SonAmy)
by Shizu joky
Summary: eggman ha logrado mas haya de su proposito de construir su imperio todo gracias a un aliado de identidad desconocida haciendo que todo se saliera de control y asi provocando que una guerra diera comienzo, Todo ha cambiado y nada es como antes y si quieren que todo vuelva a la normalidad necesitaran ayuda
1. chapter 1: prologo

**Holaaa! Hoy vengo con un fanfic de Sonic the hedgehog espero y le den una oportunidad**

**Bien hora de aclarar cosas:**

**-lolololololol**- diálogos

_(lololololo) _pensamientos

(**lololololol**) notas de autor por si quiero aclarar cosas

**Este capítulo se centrara en lo que piensa Sonic y sera algo corto, el siguiente será normal**

**Bien con todo esto aclarado…..A LEER!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Prologo.**

**Pov sonic**

Todo había cambiado desde ese aquel día en el que sin darnos cuenta todo empezó a desmoronarse zona por zona, planeta por planeta….aun sigo sin entender como no pude evitarlo y también como es que mi peor enemigo logro superar su límite, ni yo lo creí capaz de destruir vidas pero todo fue gracias a que consiguió un aliado que por primera vez no lo traiciono e hizo que cambiara su meta de solo construir un imperio para así acabar con todo lo que se le pusiera en frente.

Es como una pesadilla en la que ya no hay color ni vida, una pesadilla que yo permití al no poder evitar que eggman perdiera el control o mejor dicho…..que alguien más lo controlara.

Yo junto con mi equipo hemos logrado mantener a salvo a los sobrevivientes de sus ataques y me alegro de que todo mi equipo siga junto por qué se puede decir que estamos en guerra y no puedo contar en nadie más… solo en ellos.

Vainilla es la mejor enfermera que pueda haber gracias a ella hemos podido curar a los heridos que encontramos vagando, los chaotix están en el equipo de lucha ya que varias veces nos han querido atacar y destruirnos, Knuckles es el mejor guardián que pueda existir tanto como de la M.E y de nuestra villa él se encarga de que nadie ponga en evidencia nuestro refugio , Rouge se encarga de vigilar por aire ya sea para encontrar más sobrevivientes o en busca de enemigos que quieren atacar, Silver y Blaze incluso se unieron a nosotros ya que el futuro también se vio afectado, con cream hubo un accidente en el cual salió herida y se tomo la decisión que se quedara con Vainilla y se mantuviera fuera de combate, Tails inventa cosas para defendernos y se ha dedicado a buscar pistas para encontrar a eggman pero jamás ha podido encontrar la verdadera ubicación, con Amy en un principio no me gusto la idea de que peleara con nosotros pero ella ha demostrado tanto esfuerzo y determinación que en este tiempo se convirtió en una gran ayuda ya que es ágil ,rápida y sin decir que tiene una enorme fuerza está claro que ya no es una niña indefensa… aunque me cueste creerlo y por ultimo shadow el trabaja solo jamás ah sido el tipo que le guste trabajar en equipo pero sé que necesitaremos su ayuda para encontrar a eggman y al responsable de todo esto para así volver a la normalidad.

Había amanecido era un día nuevo pero igual a los otros, pero aun así tengo tengo mi ánimo de siempre para no desanimar a los demás ya que no quiero que se pierdan la esperanza aunque por dentro yo esté preocupado por ellos. Me levanto y me doy cuenta de que todos ya están despiertos y como siempre yo soy el ultimo en despertar veo a knuckles en su lugar de siempre conversando con rouge….creo que estar de guardias los unió un poco o almenos ya no discuten tan seguido lo cual extraño un poco ya que era divertido verlos pelear y que knuckles se sonrojara por alguna cosa que diga rouge, me dirijo a donde esta tails seguramente querrá mostrarme algún invento nuevo o una nueva pista del paradero de eggman .

-**Hey tails! ¿para que querías verme?** -

**sonic, tengo malas noticias-** me dice en un tono serio….sé perfectamente lo que dira –**una nueva zona fue destruida en la madrugada** – lo sabia ya han sido es la decima zona en 2 semanas a este paso ya no quedara absolutamente nada. – **entonces ya sabemos qué hacer , le dire a rouge y a los chaotix que vallan buscar sobrevivientes-** digo al mismo tiempo en el que me encamino a la puerta.

**-no hay nada- **

**-¿Qué dices? – **me doy vuelta para ver a tails a la cara

**-Rouge fue en cuanto se dio cuenta del humo y en cuando llego todo estaba destruido- ***suspira* **–sin nada que rescatar- **me dice con una mirada y voz triste, yo solo asiento con la cabeza, tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrar a eggman si no todo terminara en la nada.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bien aquí acaba el prologo , espero que le haya gustado y los deje con intriga. **

**Bien quiero saber si les gusto y quieren que lo continúe….con un solo comentario que me pida eso lo continuare.**

**Actualizare cad veces por semana , solo si quieren que siga la historia ¬¬**

**para aclarar será un SonAmy y posiblemente Knouge , pero mas SonAmy**

**bien me despido … BYE!**

**Att: shuzuki 99**


	2. Chapter 2: batalla inesperada

**holaa! aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo :D**

**y ahora si este sera maaas largo :3 **

**ok ahora a leer!**

* * *

Se encontraba corriendo por las frías calles con una capucha color marrón que le tapaba más de la mitad del rostro, llevaba semanas tratando de llegar a ese lugar que buscaba con tanta desesperación desde que escapo solo se escondía de aquellos aparentes robots que amenazaban con detenerlo prefería mantenerse oculto a enfrentarlos ya que honestamente no tendría ninguna oportunidad de salir con vida a pesar de conocerlos y lo que menos quería era volver a tener contacto con ellos, solo quería llegar a ese lugar y encontrar esa ayuda que tanto necesita o mejor dicho esa esperanza para que todo lo malo acabe y vencer al responsable.

* * *

**POV SONIC**

camino por los pasillos, aquellas palabras de tails resuenan por mi cabeza -_sin nada que_ _rescatar_- ahora entiendo porque Rouge conversaba con knuckles y recordándolo bien ella no se veía muy feliz... aun sigo sin entender como llegue a este punto en el que me volví demasiado lento para detener las invasiones... ¿lento? se supone que yo soy la cosa viva más rápida y eggman me está ganando, algo que jamás creí posible en este siglo pero al parecer todo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana recuerdo esa primera invasión en la que soldados suyos y unas cosas las cuales en un principio creí que eran robots llegaron a destruir cualquier cosa a su paso, pronto todo se vio envuelto en llamas eran demasiado fuertes para ser robots y muy difíciles de derrotar, era muy obvio que no fueron hechos por eggman, hasta ahora no se que son pero lograron vencernos ya que usan un extraño poder que paraliza los músculos y gracias a ellos quedamos fuera de batalla, pero lo raro fue que jamás vi a eggman en todas las peleas que siguieron no se en donde está metido pero hare que page por todo.

**FIN POV SONIC.**

El erizo se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos en los cuales tal vez había un poco de culpa que sin darse cuenta esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que accidentalmente choco frente con frente con una chica haciendo que ella callera al suelo y el solo con la frente roja, se quedo unos segundos sobando su frente y al reaccionar la vio sentada en el suelo también sobando su frente la cual estaba igual de roja y no dudo en ayudarla a levantarse.

**-ups, lo siento-** dijo mientras tomaba su mano para levantarla del suelo

**-auch! Gracias- **musito sintiendo su cabeza adolorida

**-no te lastime ¿o si?- **menciono al darse cuenta de que ella sobaba con frecuencia su frente

**-no, solo tienes la cabeza un poco dura- **una pequeña risita salió de ella

**-jaja * río con sarcasmo* que graciosa Amy-**

Ella había cambiado tanto con el tiempo ya no lucia como la niña de doce años, ahora tenía sus púas más largas las cuales le llegaban a la espalda, era más alta y cambio ese vestido rojo por una blusa del mismo color y unos pantalones negro pegados, ella pensaba que era demasiado estorboso pelear con vestido, pero aun conservaba su esa inocente mirada y sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

**-vamos no te lo tomes mal, solo quería hacerte reír un poco ya que te veo un poco pensativo – **dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro pero él no respondió –**¿qué sucede?- **su sonrisa cambio a una mirada de preocupación y un voz igual.

**-pensaba en lo que paso anoche- **dijo viendo a otro lado

**-oh, eso… rouge me lo conto en la mañana- **tenia la voz triste –** ¿qué piensas hacer?**

**- es lo que no se, ya hemos intentado todo para saber en donde se oculta eggman, pero no encontramos nada que nos acerque un poco a el- **dijo con los puños cerrados

Un supuro salió de Amy, ella tampoco sabía qué hacer también se había vuelto artante para ella el no so saber cómo vencer a eggman y ese tipo que nada sabe quién es, la única pista que tienen son esa clase de robots que les han dado tantos problemas y heridas... pero no le gustaba ver a sus amigos tan angustiados y mucho menos a sonic

**-ya verás que saldremos de esta- **tomo su hombro tratando de darle animo, sabía perfectamente que lo necesitaba aunque él lo negara

**-eso es lo que más quiero- ** dijo con gran suspiro, no sabía porque pero esas palabras lo calmaban

Pronto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar y a los pocos degundos tails y kunuckles llegaron haciendo que los dos erizos se sorprendieran y prestaran atención a lo que estos decían.

**-sonic , rouge vio a un ejército de robots acercarse aqui- **dijo tails recuperando el aliento

-**tenemos que hacer algo rápido-** menciono kunuckles quien se puso a la par del zorro

**- no hay tiempo que perder, reúne a los demás y que cream y vainilla hagan que los refugiados se queden en el sótano que construiste, tenemos que prepararnos ya-** ordeno Sonic y sus amigos solo siguieron sus ordenes -**Amy quiero que tu vayas con cream y vainilla a esconder a los demas –**

**- ¿estas loco? Sabes perfectamente que yo quiero ayudarles- **se quejo llevando sus manos a la cintura con una mirada decidida

**- ¡agh! Esta bien, pero en cuanto las cosas se pongan rudas quiero que te vayas con vainilla ¿entendido?-**

**-¡si claro!- **grito mientras corría para encontrarse con blaze y rouge

Dio un suspiro pesado, aun no le agradaba la idea de que ella peleara y se expusiera a algún daño, después de eso salió corriendo a donde lo necesitaban para dirigir la batalla

* * *

Rápidamente vainilla y cream recibieron el aviso de Tails y se pusieron a reunir a los refugiados para así quedarse en el útil escondite que fabrico el joven zorro para estos casos ya que después de varias invasiones muchos resultaron heridos y con esto lograran mantenerlos a salvo

**-bien, son todos-** sono aliviada vainilla mientras cerraba la puerta acero del refugio

**-mamá ¿por qué no puedo ayudar a Sonic y a los demás?- **pregunto la conejita con tono de preocupación

**-hija, sabes bien los motivos que tienen Sonic y los demas para no dejar que luches con ellos-** dijo su madre tomándola de los hombros

**-sí, se que por el accidente ya no quieren que me acerque a esos robots- **dijo con tristesa la conejita

**-comprende hija, solo quieren que estes asalvo-**

**-lo sé, solo espero que estén bien-**

* * *

Era casi el atardecer y se encontraba descansando debajo de un árbol un con esa capucha cubriendo su rostro pero pronto su descanso llego a su fin al escuchar explosiones a las cercanías, despertó de golpe y fijo su vista hacia donde venia ese ruido dándose cuenta que atacaban una villa y sigilosamente se movió a ese lugar moviéndose entre los árboles hasta que se topo con un ejército de esos robots que amenazaban con destruir aquella villa y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco mas y quedo impactado al por fin encontrarse con lo que tanto buscaba o mejor dicho… al que tanto buscaba pero pronto otra explosión hizo que una gran roca volara y le diera en la cabeza noqueándolo

* * *

**-bien tenemos que eliminarlos a como dé lugar, recuerden que es atacarlos directamente y no permitir que a ninguno los toquen **– dijo sonic con un escalofrió al recordar anteriores batallas en la que los robots usaban una clase de poder que entiesaba sus músculos y provocaban un dolor indescriptible, los demás solo asintieron y se colocaron en posición de batalla.

Pronto se dio el primer disparo por la parte enemiga haciendo que todo diera inicio, rápidamente los robots llegaron a la zona junto con múltiples explosiones y disparos, no lo pensaron dos veces y se dispusieron a atacar.

Sonic peleaba con mucho rencor, sabía que esa invasión había sido enviada por eggman y sentía aun mas enojo que ese gordinflón cobarde no dé la cara en una batalla todo estaba en un caos gracias a él y solo se mantenía oculto, ya pasado un rato todos los robots ya estaban destruidos.

**-que bien, fue demasiado fácil-** dijo knuckles mientras arrancaba la cabeza a uno de los robots

**-creo que se han vuelto más débiles-** celebro vector con una sonrisa

**-hay algo mal aquí,fue muy fácil…..demasiado-** dijo el erizo azul con un tono dudoso

**-vamos Sonic no seas pesimista y alegrete que todo salió bien- **trato de convencerlo Silver, pero el erizo no tenía esa tranquilidad.

**-¡shhh! Escuchen- **interrumpió Amy mientras se quedaba quieta y blaze y rouge se acercaron a ella -**tambien lo escuchan- **pregunto la pelirosa, un crujido se escuchaba muy cerca

-**suena metalico- **dijo la murciélago con temor en la voz

**-sabia que algo andaba mal aquí-** dijo sonic para que en ese momento un robot gigantesco saliera de entre los arboles mientras disparaba una enorme explocion haciendo que rocas volaran a los alrededores

**-¿que fue eso mamá?- **grito la conejita con temor

**- no lo sé mi amor, pero esperemos que estén bien-**dijo vainilla mientras abrazaba a su pequeña

-*_chicos ojala estén bien_**_*-_**pensó cream mientras cerraba sus ojos y abrazaba con más fuerza a su madre

Se encontraban cansados ese gigante de metal era demasiado fuerte gran parte del bosque ya se encontraba en llamas y los demás también ya tenían bastantes heridas y aunque el robot se encontraba bastante dañado no se caía y esto hacia que el erizo azul perdiera la paciencia

**-es inútil, no lo podemos derribar- **sonó agotada la voz de Amy

**-debe de haber un forma ¿pero cuál?- **dijo igual de agotado Sonic

**-creo que yo tengo un idea-** propuso Rouge la cual ya tenía un ala lastimada

**-¿Qué cosa?- **la miro confundida la eriza

**-me di cuenta que esa cosa se desestabiliza cuando recibe un golpe un la cabeza,si logramos un golpe realmente duro podría caerse y asi poder vencerlo mientras esta dañado-**

**-¿y cómo aremos eso?- **interrumpió la gata silver

- **Sonic y kuckles lo distraerán y tu Silver tendrías que paralizarlo unos segundos para que yo pueda elevar a Amy y asi ella le dé con su martillo- **dijo la murciélago esperando un respuesta positiva

-** No podemos arriesgar así a Amy – **grito Sonic, sabia a lo que esa idea haría con Amy –**es mandarla a la boca del lobo-**

**-ella es la única que tiene la puntería para darle en su punto débil a esa cosa-** se defendió rouge

Amy solo se quedo estática Sonic tenía razón, era demasiado arriesgado un mal movimiento y ella saldría herida pero esta era su oportunidad de demostrarle al erizo que ella ya no era la niña indefensa e inútil, un trago pesado paso por su garganta –**lo haré- **dijo con decisión

Sonic solo se quedo sorprendido pero a la vez enojado por la terquedad de la eriza –**hagámoslo rápido- **fue lo único que dijo para después ir con knuckles a distraer al robot quien ya había destruido aun más el bosque.

**-bien cariño, sujétate fuerte- **le dijo Rouge a Amy para asi comenzar a volar.

Los chicos se encontraban atacando al robot haciendo que este prestara toda su atención en ellosSonic dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban Rouge y Amy ,trago pesado y espero la señal de la murcielaga.

**-¡AHORA!- **grito Rouge quien ya se encontraba a lo alto con la eriza tomada de los brazos

Silver rápidamente uso sus poderes para retener al robot el cual forcejeaba, la murciélago en un movimiento rápido y con fuerza lanzo a Amy quien de inmediato hizo aparecer su martillo dándole justo en el punto de la cabeza haciendo que el robot se tambaleara y estuviera a punto de caer pero no cayo si no antes darle un fuerte golpe a la eriza con una de sus garras metálicas dándole en un costado y asi el robot cayó al suelo levantando una gran cantidad de humo

**-¡AMY!- **gritaron todos al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió, Sonic salió corriendo a atrapar a la chica para evitar que impactara en el suelo el humo hiba desapareciendo pero el Robot amenazo con levantarse haciendo que todos quedaran sorprendidos y el robot estaba dispuesto a atacar…

**-¡Chaos spear!- **

La cabeza del robot salió volando y este exploto causando nuevamente otra cortina de humo

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **pregunto Sonic con Amy en brazos al distinguirlo entre el humo

* * *

**OH GOSH! Shadow apareció!**

**¿Amy estará bien?**

**¿Quién era el chico de capucha?**

**(lo siento, meteré un OC es para dar más historia ya que este ayudara mucho)**

**Bien, actualizare pronto :3 dejen comentarios si les gusto o si nos los secuestrare, torturare y violare(?**

**xD BYE!**

**Shizuki **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Ok aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo OwO realmente no crei que pasaría del primero e.e lamento la tardanza pero ya regrese TTwTT**

**Disfrútenlo :3**

* * *

La gran cortina de humo espeso fue desapareciendo dejando a todos sorprendidos al volverse a encontrar con el erizo negro, pero sobre todo impactados por el hecho de él los haya ayudado a acabar con el gigante de metal, Rouge de inmediato corrió a abrazarlo haciendo que el equidna solo volteara la mirada…. ¿la razón?... No habían sabido nada de él desde hace 2 años, desde que la guerra contra eggman comenzó Shadow había decidido luchar por su parte.

**-¿dónde diablos estabas?-** pregunto la murciélago en forma de regaño pero no recibió respuesta de este, el noto que ella tenía una ala lastimada y al ver mejor a los demás presentes se dio cuenta que no se encontraban en mejor estado sin mencionar que casi todo el bosque se encontraba destrozado.

**-veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre Shadow-** dijo Sonic mientras les entregaba a Amy a los Chaotix –**llévenla con vainilla, ella sabe que hacer- **dijo con algo de pesar en su voz al enorme cocodrilo, realmente odiaba que ella se encontrara en ese estado, estaba inconsciente y se notaba un enorme golpe en su costado**- no te preocupes ,veras que en un momento ella estará como nueva- **le contesto Vector con la chica en brazos y después de eso se fueron de inmediato a donde se encontraba vainilla.

**-veo que aquí las cosas están igual que haya afuera- **dijo el erizo negro con un pequeño tono burlón en su voz

**-creo que tu sabes perfectamente como están las cosas afuera ¿no?- **le contesto Sonic de manera igual de burlona, pero shadow solo le dedico una mirada indiferente.

**-¿por qué regresaste?-** cuestiono silver al erizo negro

**-por qué no mejor hablamos de eso después, por ahora tenemos que ver que haremos con todo esto-** dijo Tails señalando el bosqueque se encontraba en mal estado –**yo tengo que ir a revisar estas maquinas- ** se fue volando con una de las partes del robot hacia la guarida.

Sonic soltó un suspiro para calmarse, pero aun tenía pensado interrogar a Shadow a como dé lugar **–bien… Rogue, knuckles ¿podrían revisar el area ? **pidió de manera tranquila.

**-de acuerdo, no tardaremos-** le contesto Rouge y knuckles solo le siguió

**-creo que Blaze y yo iremos con vainilla a ayudar con los refugiados- **dijo Silver, el sabía que Sonic quería conversar con Shadow y dicho esto se fueron.

**-bien creo que ahora no tendrás inconveniente para decirme en dónde estabas y porque regresaste-**

**-No me vas a negar que intervine en un buen momento-** Shadow escupió sus palabras

**-No y te lo agradezco, pero aun no me contestas- **Sonicempezaba a perder la paciencia

-**creo que es muy obvio decirte que estaba solo ¿no lo crees?-** contesto shadow con ironía en su voz

-**la verdad es que yo creí que estabas con el GUN, bueno antes de que…. -**

**-¿desapareciera?- ** lo interrumpió el erizo negro –**en un principio estuve con ellos, pero al pasar el tiempo cada vez eran menos hasta que al final los que quedaban renunciaron como cobardes-** respondió apretando los dientes.

**-es comprensible, esas cosas son difíciles de destruir -** dijo sonic mirando los restos de los robots que estaban a su alrededor

**-es por eso que regrese…..tengo que averiguar unas cosas y necesito ayuda-** en realidad shadow odiaba admitir que necesitaba de alguien pero no le quedaba de otra, solo se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta por parte de Sonic

**- entonces creo que debemos de juntarnos todos para hablar de esto ¿no crees?-** le propuso el erizo azul

-**como quieras, solo que sea rápido- **

–**Bien, entonces será mejor que vayamos a dentro- ** dicho esto se fueron.

* * *

Por otro lado knuckles y Rouge se encontraban revisando los daños en el bosque, los arboles estaban quemados o con agujeros por las explosiones y disparos que se presentaron en ese momento

-**vaya, yo creí que este era de los pocos lugares lindos que quedaban- **hablo Rouge mientras levantaba poco a poco algunos escombros

**-era inevitable que esto pasara, era eso o que destruyeran la guarida con todos adentro-** le respondió el equidna mientras la ayudaba

-**eso es cierto….pero aun me pareces increíble que Shadow haya aparecido tan de repente –**

**-¡ja! Pero eso no te importo ya que en cuanto lo viste te lanzaste hacia el ¿no?- **le respondió con ironía

**-¡hey! No sabíamos nada de él desde hace dos años, era normal que reaccionara así-**se defendió

**-si claro, lo que digas murciélago-** knuckles le respondió para seguir con lo suyo

-**no será que estas celoso ¿eh?- ** le dijo con tono seductor en su voz

**-oh por favor, no digas tonterías- **dijo molesto pero un sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas

Rouge solo se dedico a reír, realmente ya extrañaba esas reacciones en knuckles, después de eso siguieron explorando el lugar hasta que se encontraron con algo que parecía una silueta de alguien que se encontraba inconsciente, sin pensarlo dos veces fueron a donde este se encontraba.

**-este día no podría estar más raro **–mencionó el equidna al ver a encapuchado

**-mejor cállate y ayúdame a llevarlo con los demás- **le regaño rouge

Knuckles lo cargo en su espalda y rápidamente se fueron a donde estaba la guarida.

* * *

Vector junto con los chaotix llegaron con Amy aun desmayada a la enfermería en donde se encontraba Vainilla y cream ya que silver y blaze la ayudaron a organizar a los refugiados

**-gracias por traerla-** le agradeció vainilla mientras recostaba a Amy en una camilla

**- no tiene que agradecer, además la pequeña necesita descansar- **hablo el enorme cocodrilo

**-pobre de mi niña ¿Qué paso para que ella acabara así? **– pregunto vainilla preocupada ya que ella quería a Amy como si fuera su hija

**-trato de atacar a un robot gigante pero este no cayó sin antes hacerle esto, pero es de admirar la valentía de esta niña- **

**-ella siempre ha sido asi-** dijo vainilla mientras acariciaba su flequillo –**bien, será mejor que la atienda, de nuevo gracias-** hablo para colocar un beso un su mejilla y de inmediato vector cambio su color verde a un rojo intenso

**- e-enceri-io no hay na-ada que agradecer…yo me re-etiro- **tartamudeo para salir por la puerta sin no antes chocar con las cosas que estaban en su camino y dejando a Vainilla con una mirada de confusión

**-mamá, ya todo el lugar está limpio como me pediste- **entro feliz la cream pero paró en seco al ver a su mejor amiga herida –¿¡**pero que le paso!?** –hablo con preocupación y se acerco a ella.

**-tranquila cariño, solo esta desmayada por un golpe que recibió….en unas horas estará bien-** dijo vainilla tratando de calmar a la pequeña -**¿me podrias traer unas vendas del almacén?**- le pidió con dulzura

**-está bien, vuelvo enseguida-** y dicho esto fue a donde le pidió su madre.

* * *

Mientras, Sonic y Shadow se dirigían a donde se encontraba tails ya que shadow quería hacerle unas preguntas acerca de las investigaciones que ha hecho para encontrar a eggman pero la adorable conejita se encontró en su camino quien ya tenia lo que su madre le había encargado

**-Señor sonic!, me alegro que este bien-** hablo feliz cream pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shadow haciendo que una mirada de sorpresa de formara en su cara **–señor shadow ¿Cuándo regreso?-** la pequeña aun seguía sorprendida.

**-cream es una larga historia… ¿y a dónde vas con tanta prisa?** – pregunto sonic al verla tan apresurada.

**-iba a llevar estas vendas para Amy-** respondió mirando el pequeño paquete que tenía en sus manos

-**entonces ve, yo iré con Shadow a hablar con Tails y después iré a ver como esta-** cream solo le sonrió y se fue, pero aun seguía preguntándose sobre la extraña aparición del erizo negro.

**-al parecer la rosita hizo algo muy imprudente ¿no crees?-** le pregunto shadow al recordar el momento en que apareció.

**-que no te sorprenda, ella siempre es asi-** dijo sonic con un tono un poco irritado en su voz, ya que le molesta que ella se exponga de esa manera.

Llegaron a donde se encontraba tails quien estaba estudiando una de las armas del brazo de un robot , al parecer esta es de diferente diseño que los anteriores… su laboratorio era enorme, había montones de planos, piezas antiguas de robots y diferentes tipos de armas

**-hey tails, necesitamos hablar contigo-** dijo sonic al momento en el que entro junto con shadow al enorme lugar

**-claro-** dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para así prestar atención, suponía que tenía algo que ver con shadow el cual en el momento en que entro dirigió su vista a una pieza de arma de robot **–bien…. ¿Que sucede? **Cuestiono el joven zorro

**-Quería saber si conoces bien cómo funcionan estas "cosas"- ** dijo shadow mientras tomaba otra pieza diferente de los estantes del lugar **– los soldados son débiles a comparación de robots que envían, estoy convencido que no son hechos por eggman … el diseño es superior, más avanzado y son más resistentes que un robot común.**

**-en eso tienes razón…pero lamentablemente no eh podido descubrir cómo funcionan y como hacen para volverse más fuertes con cada batalla es como si….**

**-si recordaran cada pelea- **interrumpió sonic, quien recordó diferentes enfrentamientos

**-exacto y también como si con cada pelea supieran como luchar contra nosotros- ** dijo tails dando la razón a sonic.

**-eso quiere decir que es como si recolectaran datos de cada batalla- **sonó pensativo el erizo negro –** también es como si cada vez fueran mas y mas …se destruye uno y aparecen cien mas- **el perfectamente sabia eso ya que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo luchando contra esos robots

* * *

Silver y Blaze se habían encargado de poner orden dentro del lugar, estaba anocheciendo y la mayoría se encontraba descansando después del agitado día que tuvieron.

**-bien, todo está en orden- **dijo tranquilo el erizo plateado para luego tomar asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraban cerca.

**-al menos por ahora- **solto un suspiro pesado blaze y se sento junto a silver **– me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas en casa-** dijo con la mirada baja

**-sabemos que es mejor acabar con esto desde este tiempo- ** coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica.

**- lo sé, pero como siento que era mi responsabilidad quedarme haya –** respondió blaze con cierta tristeza en su voz

**-somos más útiles aquí y así podremos mejorar nuestro tiempo- **dijo silver tratando de que ambos compartían.

**- eso espero-** dijo mirándolo a los ojos

**-ya verás que si- **una sonrisa se formo en su rostro la cual blaze sintió muy cálida

**-¡APURATE EQUIDNA!- **escucharon gritar a las cercanías, rápido silver se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a unas de las puertas para así abrirla y ver aproximarse a knuckles y a rouge los cuales tenían algo consigo o mejor dicho a alguien.

**-¿¡pero qué pasa con ustedes!? – **grito silver al salir por la puerta y así acercarse a ellos

**-lo encontramos inconsciente cerca de aquí- **explico rouge mientras entraban **–pero la verdad no sabemos quien es-**

Blaze no le quitaba la mirada de encima algo en el le daba desconfianza** –silver , ayudame a dejarlo por ahí- **señalo knuckles el sofá donde anteriormente estuvieron él y blaze

**-de acuerdo- **silver levanto su mano para así levantar al chico con sus poderes pero la mano de blaze interrumpió su acción –**espera**- dijo ella para así acercarse al encapuchado y en un movimiento rápido retirarle la capucha la cual también cubría parte de su cuerpo, el momento en que quito esa prenda de su cuerpo todos los presentes se quedaron helados

**-llamen a sonic- **dijo silver y knuckles hizo caso y fue corriendo a donde se encontraba el erizo azul.

* * *

**¡Lean esto y un panda se salvará de las garras del bambú asesino!**

**enserio**** lamento tardar tanto en actualizar ;_; ya tenia el capitulo hecho desde hace tiempo pero mi excusa (? es que mi compu se descompuso y apenas me la entregaron hoy... lo bueno es que ya no tardare nada en actualizar el siguiente capitulo (tal vez lo suba mañana) :D no se preocupen por que de que termino esta historia la termino... enserio gracias por los reviews yo creí que por ser mi primera historia y por los primeros 2 capítulos serian nada mas como 5 reviews máximo :') con respecto a las parejas que aparecerán aquí decidí que pondré un poco de silvaze y knouge y el Sonamy vendrá mas adelante.  
**

**bueno dejen reviews para saber si les gusta la idea :) **

**chao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! ya por fin estoy aquí con el cuarto capitulo... Me tarde un poco ya que ando en parciales y estoy muy estresada, pero me hice un tiempito ****para escribir :3 mejor me callo y disfruten el capi.** ...

* * *

Vainilla se encontraba curando a la eriza... El golpe que tenía provocado por las garras de aquel robot gigante abarcaba gran parte de su costado dejándolo con un color morado y a la vez un poco hinchado, termino de vendarla y amy ya se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente.

**-¿se encuentra bien?-** pregunto cream viendo fijamente a su mejor amiga -**si cielo, solo necesita descansar un rato-** respondió vainilla calmándole los nervios a su hija mientras guardaba las vendas en uno de los estantes de la enfermería

** -me alegro**- suspiro la conejita con alivio

-**bien, creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar un poco –** vainilla se encamino a la salida –**no, yo quiero quedarme un poco con ella-** le pidió cream mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del lugar

-**cariño, te eh dicho que ella está bien, solo necesita dormir – **le recordó vainilla con una sonrisa

**-Es que siento que después de mi accidente... Yo también debo cuidarla como ella lo hizo conmigo-** el recuerdo de ese día aun lo tenia muy presente.

** -pero Amy solo esta agotada por ahora, lo que paso contigo fue diferente cream-** le explico vianilla con toda calma

**-aun así es mi mejor amiga y quiero quedarme con ella- **le pidió nuevamente cream a su madre, sabía que no podría darle un "no" por respuesta

**-está bien, pero cualquier cosa que pase estaré cerca ¿de acuerdo? -** una sonrisa salió del rostro de vainilla como siempre **–de acuerdo-** respondió feliz cream

* * *

Aun se encontraban conversando sobre el tema de los robots, no podían llegar a una conclusión exacta de cómo funcionan, a pesar de que tails es un pequeño genio tampoco lograba saber como es que estos recolecten la información de cada pelea

**-eh desarmado cientos de veces estas maquinas pero no encuentro ningún tipo de memoria o chip para que estos almacenen información de ese tipo-** sonó un poco frustrado, Sonic noto eso, sabía bien que su hermanito no soportaba la idea de que hubiera algo que no pudiera resolver

** -no perdemos nada con seguir intentándolo- **trato de animarle

**-tal vez pueda haber una opción**- intervino el erizo negro quien seguía observando detenidamente la pieza de robot que tenía en sus manos

**-entonces habla-**le miro fijamente sonic,eran raras las ocasiones en las que shadow tenía la idea de trabajar en equipo

** -SONIC-** entro knuckles con un grito alterado y el erizo nombrado volteo rápidamente y vio una expresión entre enojo y preocupación en su amigo

** -¿¡pero qué sucede!? ¿por que llegas asi?- **sonic se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y acto seguido tails hizo lo mismo mientras shadow permaneció en su lugar y con una expresión seria en su rostro, pero quería escuchar lo que el equidna tenía que decir aunque por su llegada sabía que no traería buenas noticias

**-tienes que venir rápido… Hay un soldado de eggman aquí-**

**-¿¡que!? ¿Dónde está? -** sonic sonó un poco alterado, tails se estremeció y shadow abrió un poco mas lo ojos.

** -en el salon principal-** indico el equidna, sonic no dijo nada y se fue dejando una estela azul.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos para después tallárselos un poco y darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería, trato de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su costado la hizo volver a su posición anterior, dirigió su vista a su costado y vio que estaba vendada, se toco un poco pero apenas puso un poco de presión con la mano y ese dolor punzante la obligo a retirarla rápidamente mientras daba un pequeño quejido de dolor

** -realmente esa hojalata se desquito-** dijo por lo bajo

**-!AMY!-** crean grito de alegría mientras corría a abrazarla y ella le correspondía

** -auch-** se quejo casi silenciosamente pero cream la escucho

**-lo siento ¿te lastime?-** le pregunto un poco preocupada mientras la ayudaba a Amy a sentarse un poco mientras ese sentaba en la pequeña cama junto a su amiga

** -no te preocupes, solo me duele un poco-** le dijo con una sonrisa a lo que cream le respondió también con una sonrisa **- ¿y cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?-** le pregunto mientras bostezaba

**-solo unas cuantas horas... Y ¿qué paso ahí afuera?-** pregunto con curiosidad al ver el aspecto de su amiga

**-eggman mando de nuevo a sus robots a atacarnos, pero esta vez mando a uno mas fuerte-** le explico

** -es por eso que regreso el seño shadow- **murmuro pensativa

** -¿shadow esta aquí?-** Le pregunto confundida

** -si, en este momento está con el señor sonic-** le explico cream **-también a mi me resulto extraño que el señor shadow haya regresado después de dos años –**

**-pues si esta con Sonic es por algo...tal vez descubrió donde se encuentra eggman y su "amiguito"- **dijo en un tono un poco burlón

**-eso espero, bien... Voy con mi mamá a decirle que ya estas bien, la cena esta en esa mesita ahí-**le indico con el dedo**-debes de estar hambrienta después de todo este día- **cream bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la salida **-luego regreso-**

**-hey cream-** amy le llamo y cream volteo a verla **-gracias por todo-** sonó un poco avergonzada

** -no es nada, después de todo somos mejores amigas-**le respondió tiernamente a lo que amy le dio una sonrisa, después cream salió de la habitación.

* * *

**-¿qué haremos con el ahora?-** le pregunto blaze a silver mientras veía al "intruso" este era un erizo color gris oscuro que traía el típico uniforme de los soldados de la armada de eggman

**-sonic es el que decidirá que hacer con él- **le respondió silver también mirando al chico

**-no te olvides de shadow-** intervino Rouge **-conociéndolo el también querrá hacer algo y te aseguro que no será compasivo-**

**-en eso tienes razón-** suspiro blaze En ese momento llego sonic seguido por knucles,Tails y Shadow

**-¿en donde esta?-** pregunto sonic con un tono de voz un poco enojado ya que el saber que uno de los soldados de eggman se encontraba en su hogar le hacía sentir un hueco de enojo en el estomago,silver y los demas se apartaron un poco dejando ver lo que Sonic buscaba, shadow solo frunció el seño y tails le miro con un poco de nervios.

**-¿cómo llego aqui?-** pregunto sonic un poco mas calmado a knuckles

**-lo encontramos inconsciente-** explico el aquidna

**-¿¡y por que lo trajeron sabiendo que...-**

**-llevaba una capucha que no dejava ver quien es-** Rouge le interrumpió para explicarle **-knuckles es cabeza hueca, pero no tanto-**

**-!HEY!-** grito el equidna ofendido

**-!BASTA!-** regaño blaze **-el punto es que no sabemos qué hacer con él-**

**-hay que esperar a que despierte-** indico Shadow

**-¿¡Que!?-** sonic volteo a verlo mientras los demás le vian de manera atónita **-¿desde cuándo tu das ordenes aquí? -** pregunto sonic con enojo

**-escucha faker, lo necesitamos para llegar a eggman- **sonic y los demás le miraron confundidos **- esa era la idea que quería dar hace rato... Necesitamos a un soldado de eggman para poder saber dónde se esconde ,pero creo que ya no es necesario buscar a uno**- finalizo mientras fijaba su vista al chico quien aun estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba

** -estoy de acuerdo-** apoyo silver mientras los demás excepto tails daban la misma respuesta, el joven zorro miro a sonic esperando una respuesta de el.

sonic por su parte no podía protestar a eso, realmente no era mal plan pero debería de tener cuidado con aquel

**-de acuerdo, en cuanto el despierte pondremos tu plan en marcha-**miro a shadow** -knuckles mantenlo vigilado-** finalizo mientras salía del lugar y tails le siguió

** -creo que Big Blue estaba muy calmado-** dijo pensativa Rouge

** -bueno, mas bien tomo el asunto con seriedad- **blaze respondió a la murciélago

**-¿ahora si nos dirás por que regresaste?-** cuestiono silver al erizo negro

**-la verdad no se me apetece decirles-**dijo en tono serio pero a la vez con arrogancia mientras salía del lugar dejando a silver con una cara de confusión la cual cambio a enojo

**-pero que pesado es-** dijo silver rechinando los dientes

**-sabes perfectamente que asi es el, que no te sorprenda-** le recordó Blaze cruzada de brazos

** -mejor vallamos a cenar un poco... Despues de este día necesitamos recuperar energías- **propuso rouge y a los demas no les pareció mala idea

**-ESPEREN ¿¡ME VAN A DEJAR SOLO AQUI!?-** grito enojado knuckles

**-no te preocupes knucky, te traeré sobras... Mientras juega con tu nuevo amigo- **dijo burlándose Rouge mientras salía con silver y blaze del lugar, silver rió por lo bajo pero blaze le dio un codazo en sus costillas

* * *

**-¿Estas seguro de continuar con esto?-** pregunto tails a Sonic mientras caminaban por los pasillos

**-no,¿ pero que más se puede hacer? Hemos intentado ya de todo para encontrar a eggman y simplemente no lo logramos-** le respondió aun con un tono un poco enojado a lo que Tails sonó asintió **– pero realmente me preocupa que un soldado de eggman se encuentre aquí- **cambio su tono de voz a uno que parecías más serio

-bueno habrá que advertir a los chaotix,a vainilla,a cream, a Amy y a los demás- recordó el joven zorro

**-Diablos!, me olvide de Amy, Tails tu informa a los chaotix y yo mañana daré la advertencia a los demás-** comando sonic

**-esta bien, hasta mañana-** se despidió Tails y Sonic se fue corriendo

* * *

Se encontraba en su habitación y ya había terminado de cenar lo que cream le había dejado… tantos años de jugar a ser cocineras parece que si sirvió de Algo, dejo su plato vacio de vuelta en la mesita y escucho que tocaban la puerta.

**-ah? Pase-** hablo un poco confundida

**-hey, ¿cómo te sientes?- **pregunto el erizo azul mientras entraba

**-ah,hola… pues me duele solo un poco-** le respondió mientras tocaba su costado con una mano

**-me imagino, ese robot si te dio un buen golpe-** le recordó Sonic

**-Supongo que me vas a regañar o algo por el estilo-** bajo un poco la mirada

**-no, claro que no, me alegro de que seas fuerte, un golpe así te hubiera roto una costilla-** le sonrió tratando de animarla.

**-no soy tan fácil de romper-** murmuro bajo pero este la escucho

**-pues entrenaste mucho en estos años-** le volvió a sonreir

**-y aun así no te quieres casar conmigo-** le recordó juguetonamente aquella frase

-**hey!, se supone que dejamos eso atrás hace años-** una gotita de sudor se poso en su cabeza a lo que Amy comenzó a reírse

**-tranquilo, solo jugaba- **continuo riéndose **–solo quería recordar como eran las cosas antes de que todo esto pasara-**sonó un poco triste **–tuve que madurar muy rápido-** soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada, sonic no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ya que en el fondo también extrañaba la situación en la que ella gritaba _–casate conmigo-_ y el contestaba _–NO WAY-_ pero lo ultimo hizo que borrara la sonrisa de rostro y viera a la eriza, tenia razón, ella y todos tuvieron que madurar muy rápido debido a la guerra contra eggman y ese Aliado suyo el cual nadie sabe quién es

**-te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes-** le dijo con una sonrisa **– bien creo que debes descansar un poco-**

**-Esta bien-** dijo con un bostezo **–buenas noches- **

**-buenas noches –** se despidió mientras salía por la puerta sin darse cuenta de que había olvidado decirle algo importante.

* * *

**Lean esto y les réglalo dulces (?**

**Tonta temporada de exámenes parciales que no dejan respirar D: cada vez que usaba la PC era solamente para estudiar o cuando quería escribir me distraía mucho ;n; y TODO el capitulo lo escribí por el celular xD y extrañamente así me concentro mas …. LO BUENO es que ya estoy de vacaciones y ahora si escribiré más seguido (yay) **

**Gracias a todos por los reviews y recientemente a ****Maria-chan24 por su review tan bonito ;w; ….bueno, nos vemos pronto con el siguiente capítulo ya que tome inspiración de la canción Cold Sunset de 2-byte (es tan bella :3 ) y actualizare más pronto de lo que creen**

**Chao!**


End file.
